The World Will Remember!
by Keke3011
Summary: Nobody knows who they really are until Ally Dawson gets in an accident. With the songs, albums, camera footage and pictures, can Ally get the world to remember Team Austin and Ally? Or will she live in a world where she has to pretend?
1. She Knows What's Real

**Hey it's a new story! Hope you like it. Here's the summary:**

**Nobody knows who they really are until Ally Dawson gets in an accident. With the songs, albums, camera footage and pictures, can Ally get the world to remember Team Austin and Ally? Or will she live in a world where she has to pretend?**

* * *

Chapter 1: She knows what's real.

* * *

I woke up to see Brooke? Isn't she that girl who stalks Austin? Where is Austin, Dez and Trish? Where's Dad and Mom? Carrie and Jace? Ronnie? Why Brooke?

"OMG Ally thanks goodness you are OK!" she smiled.

"Miss Dawson," a doctor said as she came in. "We need to know what's the last thing you remember?"

"I grabbed my book from Sonic Boom. Then I watch my two Best friends leave for LA. Then me and my boyfriend went to my bus," I said.

"Miss Smith may I talk to you?" the doctor asked. I heard something about amnesia. I looked and found a note.

_There is something wrong with the world Ally. Say who you really are! Get people to remember. Ally use your songs! Get the world to remember who they really are! By the way this is Gavin. Only me and you know who we really are._

_Gavin Young_

OMG! What's going to happen.

"K girl let's go!" Brooke said.

* * *

I found out I would wear really nerdy outfits and glasses. So I bought outfits I would actually wear.I am wearing bright blue skinny jeans, a pink tank top, white and black striped flowing tank top,yellow bracelets, a gold triangle necklace, and white wedges**(1)**. I got to school and saw Austin, Trish and Dez. Austin wore a black leather jacket, a white undershirt, jeans and black converse. Trish wore a cheer-leading uniform and had her hair straightened and in a ponytail. Dez wore the same as Austin.

"OK. To remind you those are the populars, Dez and Trish are dating. Same with Trent and Piper, Cassidy and Elliot, Dallas and Kira. Austin is single but is are our other friends Jace and Carrie and they are dating." she said. "We are the non-populars."

"Brooke, you, Jace, and Carrie meet me at Sonic Boom," I said. I walked to my first class. I know where every room is since I graduated last spring. I actually have the same schedule like when I was a senior. My plan is to play Double Take**(2). **Since it is so special to Austin and I.

* * *

When I got home I ran quickly upstairs. I put on the outfit from when I first met Austin. So I am wearing a yellow t-shirt, a floral skirt, a brown belt, jean vest, white socks, brown boots, a gold diamond necklace and a key necklace**(3)**. I found my engagement ring**(4). **It was a beautiful diamond and silver. On the band was engraved _We're Better Together- A&amp;A_. I got to Sonic Boom and put Double Take on the radio. I saw Brooke, Jace and Carrie outside. Time to show them the truth!

* * *

**I'm SO sorry but I just got this idea on how amazing this story would be. I hope you all like it. Here's the Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

**(1)Here's the link.**Last one on the 3rd row**:**

500/ally-dawson-polyvore/http:%7C%7Cwww*polyvore*com%7Ccgi%7Cimg-set%7CBQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFmxuMmZUM3RzVFNLSUNIRkZfdTZQYlEAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ*jpg/

**(2) This makes SO much since. I don't own Double Take by Ross Lynch**

**(3)Here's the link. :**

2013/04/24/dress-like-ally-dawson-from-the-disney-series-austin-and-ally/

**(4) Yes AUSLLY WAS ENGAGED! WHOEVER MADE EVERYONE FORGET WHO THEY ARE I DISLIKE YOU WITH A PASSION.**

**BTW you'll find out who that is. There are actually 3 people who remember. Gavin, Ally and who made the world forget. Gavin remembers because he was with the person. More about that later!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**3 Keke3011**


	2. No one believes me

**I would've updated sooner but I still have school! My Christmas break doesn't start until Christmas Eve. CRAZY! Anyways I hope you like this.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 2: No One Believes me!

* * *

"Ally what are you listening to?" Brooke asked. Come on Ally just say it!

"My boyfriend," I started. "I remember when he played these drums with corn dogs and stole my song."

"Huh?" Carrie said.

"That's weird," Jace said. They walked out. I put my head on the counter.

"Hey. I would like this guitar for my sister," a voice said. I looked up to see Austin. I put my head down. Steal Your Heart**(1)** started to play. I started to blush since he wrote this song for me."You OK?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"About the gu-," he started. I couldn't help it. I kissed the guy who forgot. "Ally?" he said. Just like he did after my first kiss.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked.

"Me asking you to marry me on before Trish and Dez left for LA," he said. "Is my clothes still in the practice room?" he changed. Upstairs, after he changed, I told him everything.

"Do you have my ring?" He asked after I talked. I nodded and handed it to him. "Wear it tomorrow." I nodded and we kissed. He left. I can't wait to get everyone to remember.

* * *

I got up and put on my outfit. I am wearing a red t-shirt with small white dots, a blue and white striped skirt, a white sleeveless sweater, a brown belt, and brown ankle boots**(2)**. I curled my hair. Austin came right about when I was going to put my make-up on. He grabbed all of it and ran. "Austin I need that," I whined.

"No you don't, you look beautiful without it," he said. I blushed. "Let's go to school." He picked me up and put me in his car. I wonder what will happen today.

* * *

**AH! It's short but AUSLLY MOMENTS!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

**(1) I don't own Seal Your Heart by Ross Lynch**

**(2) Here's the link:**

ally_dawson/set?id=109555438

**Thanks for reading!**

**3 Keke3011**


	3. A Dream?

**HEY GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Elenore(Guest): Thanks ELLY!**

**GothisRebelofDarkLove: That's for me to know and you to find out!**

**TO THE STORY! BTW this chapter is in Austin's + Ally's POV **

Chapter 3 A Dream?

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

"OMG WHAT DID YOU DO?" a girl I think Brooke?

"She kept hitting her head! I just asked if I could get a guitar for my sister," I said.

"Do you not see the please do not play the drums sign?**(1)**" Ally said.

"ALLY!" a boy with brown hair said. I"M CONFUSED? "Ally a kangaroo threw a guitar through a window**(2)**"

"AGAIN!?" she bolted up. "Oh hi Gavin."

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

It was all a dream! Woah Gavin? "Oh hi Gavin." I said.

"I"M CONFUSED!" Brooke, Carrie, Jace, and Austin said.

"UGH!" I exclaimed. Wait. BETTER TOGETHER! I got up and started to fix instruments and sweep. I started to sing," Hey! I will always stay, by your side forever, Cause we're better together, Hey! There's no other way, we'll make it through whatever, Cause we're better together." Then Trish and Dez came in.

"YO Austin something's up with Dez" Trish said. There sat Dez! He looked normal. Like Dez normal.

"ALLY! Have you've seen my gingerbread house?" he asked.

"Upstairs in the practice room," I said. He ran up there and came back down with it. Yep he remembers!

"Dez you OK?" Austin asked. All of the sudden he was xylo-grilling. He just flipped a burger and it landed on the window**(3)**.

"DEZ! What did I tell you about make window burgers?" I asked.

"Not to!" he pouted.

"Dez you still are yourself. Thank you," I said hugging him.

"Of course Ally!" he said.

"I"M SO CONFUSED!" Austin exclaimed.

"Oh well I..."

* * *

**Clifty! I know it's short but I can't really think of anything else.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you ****recognize**

**(1)From Rockers and Writers**

**(2)From Kangaroos and ****Chaos**

**(3)From Zaliens and Cloudwatchers**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**3 Keke3011**


	4. Find Out Themselves

**BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! Hope you like this chapter!**

**TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 4: Find out themselves.**

* * *

"Oh well I..." I started. "I c-can't tell you!"

"Fine Ally I thought we were friends!" Brooke said running out of the store. Carrie ran after her.

"You messed up!" Jace said. He then followed the girls. Trish just rolled he eyes and Austin scoffed.

"Trish take Dez with you," he said. "Can I talk to you privately?" I nodded. I saw Trish pull Dez away by the ear. At least that's the same. I showed him to the practice room. He went in first. I closed the door and pushed me up against it. He was so close. It reminded me of when he KNEW we were dating. "What's going on nerd? Why is Dez acting like..like that?"

"He's just being himself!" I protested. He chuckled.

"Like that's true! You know something don't you?" he asked.

"You'll have to find out by yourself. But," Do I dare tell him? "There's a few CD's that explain it in this room. There might even be a book." I walked out leaving a bewildered Austin. I am letting him touch my book. Something that ended so badly when we were 15**(1)**.

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

I started looking around the room after she left. I looked in the piano bench there was a brown book with the letter A on it**(2)**. Also a few CD's. I grabbed them and looked through the titles: _Rockamentry, A Billion Hits, Kangaroo footage, Austin's Performance at Time Square New Year's Eve, Video for Ally's Goodbye._**(3)**

I grabbed the Ally's Goodbye one and put it in. I was surprised at what I saw...

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

I hear the acoustic version of Can't Do It Without You**(4)**. I teared up a little. I know they are mad at me but I will tell them. Right now I'm focused on Trish and Austin. I wonder if Dez has the same number..

_To Dez_

_Dez is this you?_

I hope that it is!

_From Dez_

_YEP! Hav u sen me alpaca? _**(5)**

He needs to learn how to spell

_To Dez_

_GET TRISH TO REMEMBER?_

_From Dez_

_Hw_

_To Dez_

_Anyway you can!_

I hope they don't have to find out themselves! Then they would get mad at us. Trish is good at revenge. In her words _'If there was a revenge store, I'd never get fired!'_**(6)**

* * *

**DONE! Hope you like it. I feel like my chapters are short! Here's the Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Austin or Ally or anything you recognize:**

**(1) In Secrets and Songbooks when Austin is orange AND sweaty**

**(2)Ally's Book which probably all of you knew but being me I had to tell you!**

**(3)There was footage(From Dez or Kangaroo) of all of those. And they are the only ones I knew FOR SURE**

**(4)I don't own it! And it's by Ross Lynch**

**(5) He spelled it all wrong except alpaca! It makes sense right?**

**Thanks again!**

**3 Keke3011**


	5. He actually Knows and Plans

**Hey Fan Fiction! I'm back with another chapter!**

**GothicRebelofDarkLove: I know right! I love your story!**

**jeannie nelson: Thanks!**

**LizziedaLizard: Thanks Lizard!**

**Anyways...To the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5: He actually Knows and Plans

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

Oh uhh, wow. I feel so stupid! I actually am an old superstar! I am dating my songwriter! Oh Lord I am dumb! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" I yelled. She came in. I ran over and hugged her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I love you."

"Yo Auslly!" I heard Trish say as she and Dez walked through the door. "How are we gonna get everyone to remember?"

"Als?" I asked. She looked like she was thinking. She ran to the piano and started singing:

_Hey_

_I will always stay_

_By you're side forever._

I sat next to her and sang with her.

_Cause we're better together_

_Hey_

_There's no other way_

_We'll make it through whatever_

_Cause we're better together**(1)**_

"Oh I get it!" Trish said.

"I do to," Dez said. "But you should explain for Austin."

"Dude I will sing my songs and Ally will sing hers!" I answered.

"And I'll find out who did this!" Ally said.

"What?" Trish asked.

"Obviously SOMEONE did this. And I think I know who!" she said. She thought aloud as she paced around the room. "I have to make everyone remember. So that means this person KNOWS me. Obviously they know Gavin too. There is my mom, you guys, Piper, Carrie and my dad. But I know everyone forgot before I woke up except my mom. So my MOM DID THIS!"

"What?!" we yelled.

* * *

**OK so that was short. But is Ally right? That's the question you should ask yourself!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

**(1) I don't own Better Together by Ross Lynch**

**OK so I got an idea for a new story. I already wrote 2 full chapters and about half of one. Here's the Summary:**

_Ally's friend's LOVE A5. Ally...Has no idea who they are. What happens when their manager Dez hates the way they have been acting so he sends them to Marino High School in Miami Florida? Which is Ally's school..._

**Should I post it now or wait until I finish the whole story? Please tell me!**

**Thanks for Reading**

**3 Keke3011**


	6. THE END CHAPTER

**Hey guys! I'm back with the last chapter of this story.**

**Hey apples: Totally agree!**

**There is a HUGE surprise in this chapter! I hope you like the end!**

* * *

"Ally please let me go with you!" Austin said.

"No! Obviously my mom wants only ME to do this! I love you," I said. I kissed his cheek.

"I love you too!" he said. He kissed me full on the lips. I pulled away and went to my car. I drove to the hotel I knew my mom likes. I asked the front desk for Penelope Dawson. I went to her room. I knock on the door to see my mom answer.

"Ally I see you found out." She said.

"Yep!" I said.

"Trish! Dez! Austin! Here's your cash!" she said. Then all my friend's came out. Actually they were dressed like they were when I went to school with Brooke.

"Man! I'm so happy that that's over. Bye nerd!" Austin said. He went towards the door.

"WAIT!" I yelled. I ran towards him and he opened the door. It hit me in the face making me black out.

* * *

"I love you so much!" I heard a voice say. I tried opening my eyes but groaned when I saw the light. "Oh my gosh! Hey doc! She's awake!" I finally opened my eyes to see Austin.

"H-h-hi. Where's Trish, Dez, Dad and Mom?" I asked. I winced when I moved my hand.

"Hey Als. Trish and Dez are getting some gifts for you. Your dad is in Africa getting your mom," he said. He kissed my forehead. "Man you were out for 4 months! I've been here as long as I could. Once in the while they would make me go home. Thank the lord you're okay though!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"You and your dad were in a car accident. Your dad was fine but your side was hit. You were in a coma. So dream about anything?" he asked.

"Actually yeah, I did," I said. I explained what happened. He chuckled at the end. Then Trish, Dez and the doctor came in.

"ALLY!" Trish said.

"YEA!" Dez said.

"Ms. Dawson how are you," he asked.

"Good. My head hurts though," I said.

"You and your friends can talk but when they have to leave you must rest," he said. Then he left. I looked all around my friends. I realized that the world DID remember. I was just in a coma!

* * *

**YEA! I hoped you like the ending! I am trying to finish as many stories as I can because I'm on overload right now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

**3 Keke3011**


End file.
